


Behind the Curtains

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was wrong, so wrong… But seeing Uruha on his knees like that, licking his pouty lips with a lustful gaze as he eyed the bassist’s member, freed of its confines… It was arousing. He couldn’t deny it, and with that, all of Reita’s protests evaporated.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethycool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bethycool).



“Do you want him or not…?” Aoi asked, his serious tone contrasting the grin on his face.

“I do, you know that I want him as much as you do… But how can you be so sure he’ll accept…?” Uruha’s voice was a mixture of uncertainty and need as he watched Aoi slowly button his black shirt.

“Trust me, babe…” The dark-haired man winked at his lover as they both continued to get dressed for the live they were about to perform. Uruha was slightly nervous. The live itself would probably be wonderful, as always, but what would came afterward was something else, though looking at his over-confident lover gave him the strength he needed to relax. They would do as they had planned, and everything should work just fine… _Right?_

The show was, indeed, breathtaking. Thousands of fans screamed their names; ninety-eight percent of the audience, that is to say the girls, screamed hysterically with each brush of hands between the members, Ruki groping himself through his silver pants, Aoi and Uruha sharing a quick but hot kiss, Reita throwing his bass in the air and catching it without letting it fall to the ground… They were having fun, they were playing music together and that’s all that mattered to them, judging from their huge smiles. 

The last note was played; the fans were screaming once again, the applause was deafening, and the members left the stage one by one. But for once, Reita wasn’t the one to rush off stage first. As soon as they were done, Aoi and Uruha rushed to the backstage, letting the audience imagine all of the nasty things they were about to do and feeding their fantasies. Reita followed them only one or two minutes after, leaving Ruki and Kai to play a bit more with the cheering crowd.

When the bassist entered the dressing room, sweaty and exhausted, he spotted Uruha on the couch with a wide smile on his face. The live had been great, so, it was only natural for the guitarist to be smiling like that, wasn’t it…? 

Due to the exhaustion, Reita failed to notice the flicker of hunger in the guitarist’s eyes and also failed to notice that they weren’t alone in the room, until he heard the lock of the door. When Reita turned around, he saw Aoi, his predatory eyes staring at him while he had his back against the wall, his slender hand lazily drawing patterns against the wooden door next to him. 

That was when Reita noticed something was wrong. Aoi smiled at the bassist, and Reita grinned quite nervously. He watched as Aoi went to sit upon a counter in front of the mirror along the wall. A quick glance was enough for Aoi to let Uruha know that it was time for him to make his move. Reita made a step backwards when Uruha graciously made his way towards him, but soon enough, the wall prevented him from walking away.

“What the hell, guys?! Wh-what are you doing…?” The bassist stuttered, his eyes doubling in size, not really sure if he liked where he thought all of this was going...  
“Relax, Rei… Just enjoy…” Uruha purred next to the other’s ear.

“Show him, baby… Show him how talented you are…” came Aoi’s voice, and in an instant, Uruha was on his knees in front of Reita, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his pants. Reita tried to push Uruha away with a nervous squeak, but it was useless; the blond guitarist was stronger than him and took advantage of that fact.

Reita was surprised when he felt his pants growing tighter. It was wrong, so wrong… But seeing Uruha on his knees like that, licking his pouty lips with a lustful gaze as he eyed the bassist’s member, freed of its confines… It was arousing. He couldn’t deny it, and with that, all of Reita’s protests evaporated.

The first lick on his hot flesh was bliss. Reita let out a long exhale of breath as he let his head fall backwards, colliding with the wall with a dull sound. His previous thoughts of trying to get out of there vanished as Uruha slowly wrapped his lips around Reita’s already hard member, gently sucking on the head. Reita shivered under the guitarist’s touch. He became oblivious to his surroundings, to Aoi’s hungry gaze upon him.

The raven-haired guitarist was delighted to see Reita enjoying his lover’s ministrations. The show those two blond men made for him was highly arousing, especially knowing how much Uruha was enjoying it. Aoi knew he would have his fun with the bassist too, so he only sat back, lazily groping himself through his pants while he watched his band mates. No one could resist Uruha, and Aoi knew it. He was definitely skilled with something else other than the guitar, and the moans the bassist released were a good enough proof. 

Reita was almost fascinated to see himself disappearing into Uruha’s mouth like this, and the delicious swirls of his tongue were already driving him insane. If Reita hadn’t been so focused on his own pleasure, he would have heard Aoi’s breathing gradually speeding up and filling the room along with the bassist’s moans. Aoi’s pants were getting far too tight. Besides, it would be a shame if Reita came too soon, hence it was time to get to the next step.

“Enough…” came Aoi’s voice a moment later, and immediately, Uruha stopped pleasuring Reita who had only one idea in his mind: forcing that sweet mouth to take his member in once again. His face, however, showed how disappointed he was with the sudden halting of Uruha’s ministration. Seeing the frustrated frown upon the bassist’s features, the blond guitarist stood up and softly kissed him while gently stroking his cheek.

“You’ll have more… So much more…” Came Uruha’s whisper. The promising words made Reita shudder. And then, Uruha was away from the bassist’s body and came to sit on the black leather couch. Reita’s eyes followed every movement of the guitarist and when the guitarist beckoned him to come closer with one crooked finger, Reita didn’t even hesitate. He sat next to the blond and soon, they were engaged in a heated make out session during which Reita straddled Uruha’s lap under Aoi’s observant and amused gaze. In the blink of an eye, the two blonds were topless and grinding against each other. Aoi laughed softly, his husky voice reminding them of his presence in the room.

“My, my… Eager, aren’t you?” His smile was clear in his voice as he slowly approached the couch and its two occupants. Reita detached himself from Uruha with a faint blush. Aoi was looking at him, and the myriad of emotion in his eyes almost had Reita gasping. 

“On your back.” Aoi demanded, his voice low, sensual, powerful. Reita obeyed immediately, stretching his long limbs on the couch, his head in Uruha’s lap. The dark-haired guitarist smiled in silent victory, loving to be obeyed like this. Maybe he would try to give orders to Uruha later, once they were alone… He settled himself between the bassist’s legs, casting a glance toward his lover who was watching him with a grin, slowly stroking his band mate’s bleached hair.

Skillfully, Aoi helped Reita out of his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked. Feeling a bit overdressed, Aoi unbuttoned his black shirt, slowly, enjoying the way his lover’s gaze along with Reita’s was fixed upon his revealed chest. The room was silent as Aoi put on his little show, the only sound being their breathing and the whisper of clothes against clothes as the shirt came off Aoi’s shoulders, brushing lightly against his own pants before falling to the floor. These pants soon followed the shirt on the floor, so did Aoi’s underwear. Reita’s eyes were glued to the guitarist’s body, a sudden hunger lighting up his eyes, his fingers were already itching to touch that beautiful torso, those delicately defined muscles… And, who was Aoi to deny him that little pleasure? So he pressed his body against Reita’s, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Kissing Aoi was definitely different from kissing Uruha. Aoi’s kisses were a lot more powerful, but they weren’t any less enjoyable. Reita immediately encircled Aoi’s neck with his arms, pulling him even closer. That was enough to guide Reita’s attention somewhere else while Uruha fished a tube of lubricant from under the cushion of the couch, just where he had left it before the live, letting the small bottle rest nearby, and waiting for the good moment to use it.

Aoi’s lips travelled along Reita’s jaw line, down his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses, licking his way along Reita’s beautifully built chest, stopping to lightly nibble on the nipples and enjoying the bleach blond’s pleasured gasps. The bassist felt Uruha’s fingers combing through his hair while Aoi continued to go lower and lower. The blond shuddered when he felt his arousal being lightly licked and immediately whimpered when the tongue disappeared. The raven-haired guitarist lowly chuckled and parted Reita’s legs, settling more comfortably between them, eyeing the bassist with a feral look before going back to his task. 

In an instant, his tongue was gently licking against the bassist’s entrance, surprising the blond and making him shudder once more. The contrast between Uruha’s gentle attention and Aoi’s dirty ministration was almost shocking, but terribly pleasurable nonetheless. When Aoi’s tongue pushed inside, the bassist moaned and closed his eyes, feeling the blond guitarist’s hands softly caressing his chest while the other fucked him with his tongue. When Aoi moaned, it sent shivers down Reita’s spine, making him forget his own name for a moment, Aoi’s being the only one he could think of. 

And then suddenly, the tongue was replaced by skillful lubed fingers, one by one, stretching and searching for that spot to make Reita lose his mind. Aoi was watching closely the reactions upon his face, greatly enjoying giving pleasure, but his aching arousal soon made itself known, forcing the guitarist to take his fingers back. Aoi didn’t give Reita the time to whimper at the loss since he quickly put his hard member at the bassist’s entrance, slowly pushing in. A loud groan left Aoi’s lips and Reita shut his eyes tightly, the pain being the most dominant feeling at the moment.

It took all of Aoi’s willpower not to thrust already. He waited for a few moments, letting Reita adjust to the new sensation before he slowly pushed back before pushing in, as slowly as the first time. He made a few gentle thrusts before giving more force to them without speeding up. The slow, intense pace had Reita moaning Aoi’s name, the pain dissipating in the back of his mind as pleasure took over. Even the fingers digging in his hips went unnoticed, his mind only focusing on being so thoroughly filled. So, when Uruha bent over, as being behind Reita only allowing him a quite awkward movement, to kiss him, it took Reita a moment to register he was actually being kissed. He then eagerly responded to the kiss, sucking on Uruha’s tongue and placing a hand behind the guitarist’s neck to keep him there.

The moment was perfect.

And then, it was over. Both Aoi and Uruha withdrawn, leaving a feeling of emptiness. He almost groaned in frustration before he registered he was being turned around. He was now on all fours, Aoi’s length facing him when he felt Uruha’s hands gripping his already abused hips to burry himself deep within the bassist. They both half-groaned, half-moaned, closing their eyes. 

When Reita opened them, he let his eyes roam over Aoi’s lightly tanned body and over his still hard cock. Aoi smiled and put a hand under Reita’s chin so that he would look up at him. Their eyes locked before Reita had to close them due to a particular forceful thrust from Uruha. The blond guitarist had set up a faster rhythm, his movements rougher, carefully missing Reita’s prostate to keep going a bit longer, and also to keep Reita on the edge. Aoi leaned down and took Reita’s lips with his own, sealing them in a hungry kiss that took both of their breaths away. 

When they parted, Reita only had the time to catch his breath briefly before Aoi’s cock was shoved past his kiss-swollen lips. The taste was foreign to him, but he came to enjoy it quite quickly. After a few tentative sucks, he sucked with more fervor, the sounds Aoi made telling him how good a job he was doing. With Uruha still pounding forcefully into him, he was pushed forward, forced to take more of Aoi into his mouth.

Sensing his orgasm coming, Uruha reached for Reita’s length, stroking quickly as he made sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. The waves of pleasure coursing through his body made Reita suck harder on Aoi’s member, also using his hand to firmly stroke it. 

Reita was the first to come, the multiple assaults of blissful sensations pushing him over the edge. He came in Uruha’s hand, clenching his inner walls and moaning; it brought Uruha and Aoi to orgasm at the same time, the blond releasing deep inside the willing body while Reita had to swallow Aoi’s release, before letting go of Aoi’s cock.

They had been so focused on reaching their peak that none of them had heard the several knocks on the door of the changing room. As the three of them were now more or less silent, only breathing hard, they all heard a faint “finally” coming from the other side of the door, undoubtedly coming from Ruki. It made Reita blush instantly, realizing that they had been everything but discreet during their encounter. Sure, the room was more or less soundproof, but Ruki had probably heard there was something going on.  
Aoi stroked Reita’s cheek and pecked him on the lips, looking at him tenderly.

“Thank you.” He whispered before getting up from the couch and making his way toward his clean clothes, leaving his stage outfit on the floor.

Uruha helped Reita to get up, his legs being everything but stable at the moment. He faced the bassist and kissed him deeply, tasting his own lover in the bassist’s mouth and enjoying it secretly. A loud bang on the door made them jump off each other and they quickly searched for their clothes to get dressed. 

A lazy smile spread on his face, Aoi went to unlock the door. Ruki entered, clearly hating to have been forced to wait for far too long.

“What the hell were you-“ he stopped mid-sentence, looking at Aoi’s half-buttoned shirt and dubious smile; then his gaze wandered towards Uruha and Reita who were pulling up their pants. 

Uruha made his way toward Aoi near the door; before exiting the room, he looked back at Reita.

“See you later, babe.” He said, winking at him. And then the two guitarists were out of the room, leaving the bassist with a dumbfounded vocalist.

“Oh my god…” Ruki breathed out, suddenly realizing what had been going on here.

Judging from Reita’s sheepish but definitely contented smile, this wouldn’t be the last time for the three of them.


End file.
